Scaled Soul
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Two years have passed since the death of the Kishin Asura. Everything is normal, until Soul Eater and Maka and the gang learn that an old enemy left a few surprises for them. I don't own SOUL EATER.
1. Chapter One: Battle with a Dragon

Prologue

It was snowing, on the summit of a huge mountain. '_Why...Why is it so cold? Am I going to die?' _This person looked up and saw two shadows running towards him. When they arrived, he was out cold.

Chapter 1: battle with a dragon

It was a normal day in Death City, the sun was laughing as usual, and it was boring. Maka and her weapon, Soul Eater, were walking into a grocery store to buy food, when there was an explosion. They turned to see smoke coming out of one the holes in the skulls at the DWMA.

Maka and Soul jumped on Souls motorcycle and sped off to the academy. Maka closed her eyes to see if anyone was there with her soul perception ability. Prof. Stein, Miss Marie, her father Spirit Albarn (A.K.A. Death Scythe), Azusa, and Lord Death were there, but the last soul was strange. It was not bright blue like a normal soul. It was not purple like a witch soul or red like a kishin soul.

It was black, and it had small wings on it along with a tail, and the exterior had what looked like crystal and the interior looked like a spider web as a design. Maka opened her eyes as they arrived at the academy and ran up the steps.

as they reached the top they saw stein, using Marie Mjolnir, who was in her weapon form(hammer), and stein was looking in the smoke. he turned and saw them and said "soul transform into a scythe and prepare for battle."

then the smoke was swept away with what felt like a huge gust of wind. Maka looked and saw a huge light blue dragon with yellow eyes. its wings were diamond the parts that helped it in flight were spun in a web like form, which were right above both arms so it looked like it had four arms, its tail had jagged diamond spikes on the end, its long arms had diamond claws, huge diamonds stuck out of the joints on the leg connected to the waist.

it swung its tail and slammed it into the ground where they were standing. they had jumped and swept in to attack but were blocked by it wings. then the dragon got on all four limbs, its neck arched back and a crimson red ball with black lightning appeared in its mouth. it then swung its head forward and the ball was released at stein.

stein easily dodged and looked at the damage. where the ball hit was now engulfed in red and black flames. his face then collided with the dragon's tail, throwing him into the sky, dazed. he then began to fall head first, but was caught by Death the Kid, who was on his way to fight with his two demon pistol weapons Liz and Patti. Kid was flying on his skateboard, beezelbulb.

he then flew down to the ground and placed stein on his feet who was still in a daze. he then pointed Liz and Patti at the dragon and opened fire, covering Maka as she attacked on the opposite side.

then dragon spread its wings to block both attacks, and then swung them down to take flight. once in the air it began to charge another attack.

kid then decided to do soul resonance, needles shot out of the upper part of his arms. " resonance link stable.", Patti stated. "Dark needles electric charge complete." said Liz.

they then transformed into hand cannons with skulls on them. then the both said "countdown to fire in: 5...4...3...2...1 FIRE!"

kid slammed Liz and Patti together and said "Death Cannon."

as the two orange spheres appeared and blasted out of the end of each cannon barrel. the orbs merged into one and hit the dragon in the chest. it let out a eagle-hawk screech ( basically a bird like noise) as it fell and crashed into some near-by buildings.

it soon raised up as if it never got hit. kid was hovering over it on his skate board. his golden eyes were appalled at what he was seeing. it then flew up and knocked kid off his skateboard with its tail. it opened its mouth to grab kid, but was stopped.

kid saw Blackstar and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was in Enchanted sword mode and her shadows where holding the dragon in place he shouted " Know Maka."

Maka had jumped up and called out " SOUL RESONANCE."

Souls scythe blade grew to a huge size, an eye was in the center and it glowed silver. Maka shouted " Genie Hunter" as she swung. the blade connected to the dragon's neck.

it went straight threw as the genie hunter could only cut threw evil. the dragon didn't die, but where her blade had contact, the scales where turning gray and were falling off. it then flew off and disappeared from everyone's view.

all the weapons returned to their human forms and stein recovered completely from his blow. Maka then asked" Prof. stein, what was that?"

Stein reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a match. he pulled a cigarette put it in his mouth and lit the match with his finger.

he inhaled and blew out a smoke skull. he then looked at them all, and said" that... is your new classmate."

everyone's mouth dropped to the ground and slammed shut, and they shouted "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"


	2. Chapter Two: Capture

Chapter 2: Capture

as the dragon flew its scales were falling off slowly and painlessly. soon it crashed into the desert sand. then the wings and tail vanished into the wind like ashes. its neck shrank and its body transformed into a human.

it was a boy with long pale brown hair that reached to his shoulders and had small strips of white. he had dark emerald green eyes and his pupils were vertical slits with a spider web design around the pupils. he was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

he was breathing very hard and slowly sat up. as he opened his eyes he noticed it was nearly night time for the sun was almost fully set. he stood up and said " Damn it. it happened again."

he then turned and saw Death City in the distance. about three miles away. he then stretched his arms and legs and headed off running in the direction of the city. when he finally arrived at death city he walked to the DWMA.

he was lost within five minutes, soon he just gave up and decided to find a place to sleep. unknown to him, he was being watched by one of lord Deaths Death scythes Azusa. she was in the DWMA scouting the city when she found him with her Fore Sight ability ( ability to see objects at a certain distance).

she told Blackstar and Tsubaki to follow him, but not to fight him. so they waited until he had found a hotel and went to sleep. when he was fully asleep they snuck into his room and took him to the DWMA prison hold.

when he woke up he saw the room was different. he stood up and sat on the floor in a meditation form and waited. what seemed like hours later he heard the faint sound of footsteps. it was Blackstar and Tsubaki.

when they arrived at his room Blackstar slammed the door down and shouted "YOUR GOD THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED TO GET YOU!" he saw what the boy was doing. he was still meditating. Blackstar got agitated, for he hated being one-upped and ignored. he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and yelled in his ear " DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WHEN SOMEONE TALKS TO YOU, YOU ANSWER THEM."

then the boy snorted, he had fallen asleep.

blackstars' jaw fell and went through five floors before slamming back into his skull. Tsubaki just laughed. she then gently shook the boy.

then in a flash his eyes opened and he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. he looked at the confused Blackstar and kicked him in the lower intestines and took off with Tsubaki. he ran down the hallway and then stopped, turned to Tsubaki.

as he looked he blushed for Tsubaki was very beautiful and had long raven black hair in a ponytail and almond shaped blue eyes.

he then knelt on both legs bowed and said "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do that."

Tsubaki was confused. he looked at her again and said " about grabbing you and possibly hurting..." he was cut off.

Blackstar had given him a double soul wavelength attack. the boy fell over and started to snore, as for he had fallen asleep again.

they then took him to lord death. when they arrived in the death room, the boy was still asleep and Blackstar was majorly pissed off. for while carrying him he was extremely heavy for his size. so Tsubaki transformed into enchanted sword mode and had a shadow carry him with ease.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction

Chapter 3: introductions

Death decided to let him sleep and called his son and his weapons, Maka and Soul, Stein, and the current death scythes at the academy.

after everyone arrived death tried to wake up the boy. as he did his eye lids snapped open and jumped up. he landed on his feet and looked around and then his head slid back so his face looked at the sky blue ceiling.

he then let out a huge sigh and said " really...you had to give me a new room? I like it but it's to big don't you think." everyone fell on the ground.

he started laughing. everyone stood up and he looked at them. The students, the death scythes, and Death were on one side and he stood on the other. he looked at them all.

he cleared his throat and said "well, I guess I will go first. I am Bratja, the son of the heretic witch, Arachne."  
>everyone except death flinched and shouted " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! YOUR THE SON OF ARACHNE!?"<p>

he looked at them surprised. " well yeah, I am eight hundred and seventeen and a half years old."

their mouths fell even further and slammed shut.

Bratja scratched his head and said" well, I will tell you my life story so yeah here we go." he took a deep breath and then began.


	4. Chapter 4 Explaination

Chapter 4: explanations

" Right after Arachne finished developing the demon weapons. as you know the Nakatsukasa clan was the best." Bratja said. Tsubaki blushed a little at the comment.

" Arachne got an idea to not only merge witch transforming abilities to a soul so one can become a weapon, she also tried to find ways to combine a witches abilities with not only a human soul, but along with animal soul. she tried to make a person who could transform into an animal. but witches can do that, so she created dark creatures like demons and the like and tried several times with new-born children."

all the girls gasped. Marie grabbed steins arm, she was a few months pregnant. Bratja cleared his throat again.

"somehow, she too became pregnant, and a few months after I was born she had her men do tests on me. I alone survived all of them, for having her blood flowing in my veins. so she created a dragon soul and body from a kind young women and had her merged with me. but she made one big mistake. the witch soul she was using was too weak to get a good hold in the mix, so it disappeared and did not work. so I fused with the dragon, but not all of it."

Maka then spoke," what do you mean?"

" Arachne wanted the body and soul of both me and the dragon along with the witch soul to merged so I could willingly transform whenever I wanted , but as I said, the witch soul was to weak. so with just me and the dragon, I somehow forced the soul of the dragon out of its body and it merged with my soul. Arachne was displeased, marked me as a failed experiment and abandoned me in the cold snowy mountain range where we lived. I was cold and half dead, when two humans found me. they took care of me and raised me with their only daughter. to me they were my real family. we were happy. one day on elementary school, I saw electrical sparks when one of the light bulbs flickered and the thing exploded, I had flash-backs of cruel black electrical tests. my soul got unstable and weak, to where she came and took over."

"who?"everyone asked.

"the dragon, her name is Rasa. she started grabbing things and threw them at the teacher and the kids, yelling about not wanting to go back to that bad place, and hurt an adult when he came to pick up his son, and continued until my mom showed up and stopped me. rasa was about to hit her when she realized who it was and I snapped out of it. I know some reasons why she emerges."

" why is that?" kid asked.

"the first time I ever fully transformed was when I was fifteen. My sister had her boyfriend over. he said something's about her and my parents when they weren't in the room. and I threatened to kill him and I punched him in the face. my sister was pissed and yelled at me, saying that she wished that our parents had never found me on the mountain and that I had died. I felt hatred and sadness build up and I was overflowing with it and it burst. I felt immense pain all over. I remember waking up and seeing my parents house destroyed along with a part of my home environment. I looked in the ruins of our house and saw my parent's dead. my sister had survived, but was severely wounded and had died in the hospital in the town near the forest where we lived. her last words to me before she had passed were that she was glad I was her little brother. that was when I met Death who offered me a new home. he would take me in and put me in the cell. and shortly after I fell into a deep meditation for eight hundred and two years. during that time I have spoken to rasa and she is very nice, but I have never seen her, I just hear her voice. she told me that she was human and that she would help me in battle."

" why is that?" death asked.

"I think she wanted to pay some rent, for if I die she dies. another thing is that if I want to protect something and I transform, I can control her power. but when I am in a blind rage, like I was before, I black out and the power takes over."

" so why did you transform yesterday?" Maka asked. Bratja looked at her and said.

" one of my guards had a daughter. the day after I woke up, she came in to see her mother, and she got lost and saw me sitting behind a thick glass wall. she saw me and felt sad, for she thought I was alone. She asked me if I could be one of her friends and I accepted. that was two years ago. and the source of evil, the Kishin Asura was awakened two years ago and quite recently Maka had killed him. and yesterday the girl's mother came in and told me she had died the week before and then I was very sad and rasa's power took over, and you know the rest."

so with that Bratja sat down. Blackstar got a tick mark on his head and grabbed him by his shirt collar, having trouble, and punched him. Bratja landed against the wall, which cracked. he got down and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome

Chapter 5: Welcome

the next day was bratja's first day of school at the DWMA. so when everyone settled down and after stein took roll said," everyone, let me introduce our _newest_ student."

bratja entered the room wearing black pants and a red long-sleeve shirt with a black collared button up shirt, that was not buttoned up, over it. he walked in front of steins desk, smiled and said," hello everybody. my name is Bratja Rasa. "

Stein told Bratja to sit in the last seat on the left in the back row. Bratja nodded, still smiling, turned, knelt, and jumped, spiraled, and landed on his feet right next to his seat and sat down.

Bratja P.O.V.

after that stein started the class and a few hours go by and it's the end of the day. right when Brajta stood up a few of his classmates walked up to him. they were nice and invited him to hang out at the park in the northern part of death city. since he had nothing better to do, he accepted.

They were happy and introduced themselves as Lauren, Sydney, Riley, Colin, Ethan, Daniel, Kenny, Nora, Jillian, and Fereby.

They walked to the park while Bratja walked behind them. He smiled while he listened to their conversations, not understanding a single thing, for being asleep for eight hundred years made him lose all of his info in pop culture.

After they arrived they began to talk about more severe subjects. And while they weren't looking Bratja escaped into the trees and headed back to the school. He did not want new friends. The only person he needed to be friends with was Rasa and Rasa alone, at the moment.

As he reached the steps in front of the school, Tsubaki and Blackstar arrived.

Bratja turned and said" What do you two want?"

"Lord Death has made a decision on where you are going to live." Blackstar said, sounding upset.

Bratja ignored this and asked "well, where am I going?" "You are going to stay with us." Tsubaki said smiling.

Bratja cursed under his breath. "So I would go get packing if I were you Bratja." Blackstar said, grabbing him and walking him to his room.

When they arrived Blackstar and Tsubaki saw nothing but a bed, a family picture, a music box, and a small candle. Bratja walked over and picked up the three items and put them in his pocket.

He then walked out of the room and waited for his new roommates. They left the school and went to a small apartment-flat.

It had a bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchen and a living room the size of Bratja's old room.

Tsubaki offered him a space in the bedroom, but he turned it down. He did, however, asked for a small box crate. Once he got one, he placed his three possessions on it, lit the candle, kneeled before it, and prayed.

After this he opened a window and jumped out on the roof of a nearby building. Tsubaki asked him to come back inside, for it was getting dark, Bratja said that he was just going to look at the stars. As he looked he started to feel drowsy. And as he felt this he eyes began to fall, until they closed and he went to sleep.

But as he slept he had terrible visions of his past.

His sister dying in a hospital bed, parent's corpses burned to a crisp, and death severing everything he held dear except the photo, candle, and music box.

he woke with a shout in the late night moonlight, as the stars shined on he cried, Bratja was sorry for ever being born and raised to be a tool of murder. He then stood up and went in the apartment.

He saw Blackstar all over the place in his futon. Tsubaki was sleeping peacefully and looked beautiful. As he looked the word" sister..." slipped from his lips.

He walked over to her side and kneeled on his knees. He saw his sister in his mind, for his sister looked a lot like Tsubaki. He did not know what to do, until sleep, once again, took over.

He woke up to a feminine scream and a mescaline yell.

His eyes opened up to see that he had crawled into Tsubakis bed and ripped off her nightgown.

She was covering herself with her blanket and Blackstar had punched Bratja threw the window. This ticked Bratja off and triggered a mind switch. Bratja had gone dormant while Rasa could walk around and talk to anyone, and her target was Blackstar.

As she walked in her eyes glowed yellow instead of dark green. Blackstar went to throw another punch, but it was caught by Rasa who spoke "you know, this is ridiculous, and highly stupid to get worked up over something so minor."

as she spoke, they heard female voice. Blackstar stopped talking and Tsubaki said "who are you?" "I am Rasa, the female dragon sealed into this boy's soul. It is an honor to meet you two. Especially you, Tsubaki for you resemble Bratja's sister, Charlotte, so much. That is why he is comfortable living here with you."

Blackstar looked at Tsubaki and then walked over and picked the photo up to look at Bratja's family. It's true. The young girl in the picture looked like Tsubaki, except had blonde hair and purple eyes and looked like she was three. The others in the picture were their parents. The dad had long wavy black hair that went to his shoulders and a scar on his left eye. His eyes were purple and he was smiling and Charlotte was sitting on his shoulder. And the mom had long yellow-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was carrying what looked like a two year Bratja, who was asleep wrapped in a blanket.

Rasa walked up to Blackstar and slapped him in the face and said "that is what you get for hitting him and touching something that isn't yours."

then Rasa fell and landed on the floor. She had switched back to Bratja, whose body fell and landed with a thud.


	6. Chapter 6 New Team

Chapter six: new team

The next day at school Bratja was walking to his last class and he heard yelling. He turned to see a girl on the floor crying as another was yelling at her.

They appeared to be a team. the meister yelled," you are a dumb weapon, thanks to you our three man squad failed to get the souls!"

the weapon tried to speak but was cut off, " I don't know why I ever teamed up with you, you are useless."

at this the weapons cried harder. That is when Bratja stepped in. "you know you shouldn't treat your partner like this. Your resonance will weaken." as he did this he knelt next to the crying girl and patted her back. "What does this have to do with you?"

"You say she is a dumb weapon? What type is she?"

"She is a three-way pole spear. Why?"

"Show me?" so the girl smiled and grabbed her partner by the back of her coat and ordered her to transform. She glowed blue and appeared as a long spear that had three even parts that could connect and disconnect, the head was a small five inch blade, and it had some red horse hair on the opposite end. She smirked and said "impressed?"

"Well at her yes. You no. do soul resonance."

the girl smirked even more. They cried out soul resonance. As they did their souls swelled and the spear head got bigger and longer.

She swung at Bratja, who blocked it with his wrist, shattering the resonance. The meister yelled at her weapon saying that it was her fault.

Bratja walked over, slapped the meister in the face, and took the weapon away from her. The weapon asked why and he said that they were going to do soul resonance and they did.

Instead of the blade getting bigger the weapon changed completely. It had three main weapons, and one was a Chinese Monk's spade and the other was a standard guandao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels were connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

Bratja looked at her and said," not such a worthless weapon."

he picked up the spade looking one and looked at it and said," what's your name?"

they released the resonance and she transformed back into a human. She said," its Midna Twilight and this technique is called Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, meaning Dragon Crest Demon Light. What is your name?"

"Bratja Rasa. Would you please be my weapon and I am your meister?"

"Yes I would love to be your weapon." after this they left to tell lord death, leaving behind a baffled ex-meister and her friends.

Bratja looked at Midna. She was a white skinned woman with black blotches on her hands, arms, outer sides on her chest area, waist, back, and left leg with light blue body markings on her limbs, orange hair, and red eyes. She also wore a Middle-Eastern-like attire composing of black gagra choli with a trailing black veil.


	7. Chapter 7 Hardest Mission

Chapter 7: hardest mission

It had been three months since Midna and bratja started working together.

Bratja moved in with Midna, who has collected 29 souls. He still spent a lot of time with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz and Patti.

Bratja and Midna were walking to the death room to get a top secret mission.

Bratja was wearing blue jeans, a brown shirt, and a silver wolf choker.

Midna was wearing a black skirt that barely passed her knees, a black shirt that had straps that went around her neck and held together on top of her chest area and the sleeves hung loosely off her arms (didn't go on her shoulder). She had her orange hair in a pony tail like she always did.

When they arrived at the center of the room at deaths mirror, he was with stein.

They asked what their mission was. They were to watch and keep tabs on a serial killer that was in England, who was hunting and eating souls.

So they went home and packed up. The trip was alright and the hotel was fair. That night bratja wore a long black trench coat with grey stripes going from the edge of the shoulders to the hem, a pair of dark pants and a red tank-top.

Midna wore a short skirt with white leggings; she kept the same shirt as before but with a white long sleeve shirt under it.

They found their target. He had short black hair and onyx eyes. He, too, wore black clothing like bratja. He walked into a cemetery. They followed him to the back.

He stopped and turned to the pair. he looked at where they were and said," you two can come out now."

so Midna transformed and bratja took hold of her and walked out, guard up in case of an emergency.

The man held out his left hand to his side and some black liquid shot out into a long needle with an axe blade, it was a halberd.

He swung it towards bratja, who blocked. The man grinned. The needle liquefied, slid over Midnas' staff, then solidified, and the axe blade sunk into Bratja's shoulder, very close to his neck.

Bratja kicked him and pulled back a ways. The wounds were not very deep, but the force from the swing snapped his shoulder bone in two, so he had to wield Midna with one hand.

Luckily, bratja was trained for this. He held Midna in his left hand and got into his left-handed fighting stance.

He had one foot forward and the other arched back. He held Midna diagonally in front of him as an offensive and defensive object.

The man smirked and said "hey you are the first to ever live from that attack."

"Well, there is a first for everything." bratja said, out of breath.

The man then held out his right arm and another halberd appeared.

Bratja then said," what's your name?"

"I am fugushki, black blood experiment specimen #7. What about you?"

"I am bratja rasa, the man that is going to kick your ass."

"Oooh a tough guy. Trying to impress your partner? But none the less... you're going to die."

And with that he sped towards them, and swung both axes, having them get parried and thrown out off his hands and have Midnas' fist connect to his face.

He looked and saw a arm sticking out of the blade as it retracted back into the blade.

He then summoned his weapons again and this time swung the first and hit bratja in the gut with the blunt end of the second.

He then kicked Midna away from Bratja's hand, reverting her back into human form. Before she could transform he hit her into a cross-shaped headstone.

He then turned back to bratja who was trying to get to Midna, but was kicked into a headstone. He leaned against it and then felt immense pain in his left arm.

For fugushki slammed his foot into Bratja's left elbow, breaking it as well.

He then swung his axe to finish it. Bratja closed his eyes.

He felt arms wrap around his head and liquid fall on his cheek. He opened his green eyes to see Midna get sliced in the right side of her back, she had protected him.

She then fell and said to leave her and run.

Fugushki grunted in displeasure and went to finish her off, when he was blown backwards.

He looked up to see shadows engulf bratja, who looked at him. He then saw it. His injuries healed themselves and his left eye turn yellow and a spider web like tattoo appear under his bottom eyelid.

Then he disappeared and fugushki felt pain in his gut, he looked down to see a hand coming out of his stomach.

Then it disappeared and he saw bratja in front of him. Bratja then shoved his hand into fugushki's skull, killing him instantly.

Unknown to him, Blackstar and stein were watching him. Tsubaki and Marie in weapon form of course. They were sent to keep an eye on him, for good measure.

Bratja sensed them and held his hand up; causing blue flames appear and flung the flames at them both.

Stein and Blackstar dodged and landed in front of him. He had lost his coat and part of his tank-top. His pants were shredded at the knees and his shoes were gone.

Stein spoke "bratja, it's done. You completed your mission. Let's take Midna to the hospital, she can still live."

bratja looked at Midna. He walked over and kneeled besides her, taking some of her hair in his hand and inhaled. He looked back at the two and said in a dark creepy voice (Ichigo's inner hollow like) "and why would a witch care for a bunch from the DWMA?"

stein gasped, for what he had feared had happened. Bratja's dormant witch abilities had surface and had taken over. Bratja ran towards them to kill but got caught by shadows again.

Stein and Blackstar ran towards him to hit him with their soul wavelengths. Bratja smirked.

Blue flames erupted around him, so they had to stop. The shadows binding him dissipated. He then stretched out his arm and placed a hand on the back part of his neck.

There was a loud sickening crack, he had cracked his neck.

Stein watched. He was looking at Bratja's soul. A little less than a third of it was now purple; the wing on the left side was replaced with two spider legs.

He looked at Blackstar and ordered him to take Midna to the hospital. Blackstar was going to argue, but saw the look in steins eyes. They had the look of fear and anger.

Blackstar had Tsubaki transform into her ninja sword mode, picked up Midna, and ran to the nearest hospital, saying stein owed him one later.

Stein smirked and took of his glasses. Maries face popped out of the hammer and said," what do we do? We cannot kill him, so how are we going to do this?"

her voice filled with concern and worry for both Midna and bratja. stein said," we have to use your healing wavelength, Marie."

and with that he got into his fighting stance and waited. While all this was going on bratja, still in the flame circle, was stretching out his body, as if he had not moved in ten days.

When he was done, he swung his right arm, dispelling the flames. He looked at stein with a big grin on his face. "You there. Who am I? What is my name and why I am in this graveyard?"

he spoke in the same creepy tone.

"You are bratja, son to the witch Arachne. And a member of the DWMA. You came here on a mission."

with that said, the smile vanished from Bratja's face. It was replaced with a look of disgust. His hands lit up with blue flames and he lunged at stein, who dodged and retaliated, hitting him outside the head with Marie.

Bratja, un-phased, attacked again and again and said, "You lie. If I am a witch's son why would I ally myself with the DWMA, who hunts witches so your weapons can become death scythes? What a stupid reason. some witches want peace, but you kill to power up your weapons."

he pulled back and threw a kick to trip stein, who in return slammed his soul powered hand into Bratja's back and slamming him into the ground.

Stein then hit him with Marie, breaking his newly fixed left arm and his rib cage. Bratja gasped in pain.

Stein was about to do it again so Marie could use her healing wavelength, when bratja slammed his hand into the ground, and flames shot out and hit stein.

Stein pulled back and threw off his lab coat, which was now burning.

Bratja got up, he was breathing very hard. He coughed and blood shot onto the ground. He covered his mouth and wiped it off.

He looked at them.

He was angry and said," you guys think all witches are evil. Some go astray and do bad things. They are the ones you should hunt. Not the one who want peace. "

He then engulfed his whole body in flames. He then charged. His left arm flailing as it was useless, and threw a right hook, all the flames had moved into his hand.

Stein blocked. Bratja's arm hooked around Marie, whose hands shot out and touched his chest shooting her wavelength into him.

Then time stood still. She looked up at bratja.

He was not moving. His left eye was still yellow. Then he grabbed his head, screaming as if in pain.

He shouted in his raspy voice," GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!"

"THIS IS OUR BODY, SO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE." A different male voice shouted back.

"YES, WE WERE HERE FIRST, SO BEAT IT" a female voice shouted immediately after.

Then bratja fell to his knees. His hand on the ground, the raspy voice shouted, " YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME THIS TIME BUT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET...YOUR DEAD."

he was staring at stein and Marie, who had reverted back into human form.

Bratja screamed as light blue flames erupted all over the graveyard. Stein grabbed Marie and shielded her from harm.

Then the flames were pulled towards bratja, like he was a vacuum. The flames where pulled into his left eye.

After they vanished he kneeled there. His eye slowly reverted back to emerald green and the web retracted into his eye as well.

His body then collapsed, blood oozing out of his head, eye, and mouth.

Marie broke away from stein. Stein pulled out a smoke and his glasses. He had a long explanation to everyone once they got back to Nevada.


	8. Chapter 8 Terrible News

Chapter 8: Terrible News

It has been a five days since the mission incident. Bratja and Midna were asleep in the hospital at the moment.

Midnas' back was going to make a recovery, for the axe had missed her vitals and spinal cord. Her shoulder bone was still mending, but she was fine.

She had a scar that was visible on her front and shoulder. The rest was a foot and a half scar on the right side of her back; it was stitched up with small quarter-inch clips, two inches apart from each other and stitches.

She was the first to wake up and was not told what had happened yet.

Bratja was a different story.

It turned out that neither of his arm or shoulder where completely fixed, which were in casts.

His left eye had a butterfly-patch stitching around it wrapped in bandages.

He had almost half of his ribs broken and a pierced lung, do to steins hits.

He had bandages wrapped around his head from getting hit with Marie.

In short, he was a mess. The instant regeneration rasas healing abilities were not kicking in, stein thought that it was due to the strain from what had happened had put rasa out of commission as well.

So he had called lord death via mirror in the hospital room with Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Marie.

The girls where tending to Midnas' wound. The large door mirror vibrated.

Death appeared he greeted them, but not in his usual high-pitched tone.

It was serious.

"Hello everyone. I hope everyone is recuperating?" his voice sounded ancient, like he had not used it for a while (his dark voice from when he fights Asura in episode 24 and 48 or 49).

"Yes everyone is getting better. Midna was treated and will make a excellent recovery. All she needs is some sleep and no missions for two months to make sure her wound will not open again."

"Okay that is great. But what about bratja?" death sounded concerned.

Steins hands closed into fists. "He is doing fine, but..."

"But what?"

"Rasa's regeneration ability seems to not be working. I think that she can't help this time for what had happened."

"What is wrong stein?"

"I cannot tell you until we arrive back at the academy, I promise I will explain everything."

death looked at him, and sighed.

"Okay. I will see you soon." his voice returning to normal.

The mirror vibrated again and he vanished. Blackstar looked at stein and asked," what is going on?"

stein looked at him and then a bratja. "In due time, it will be revealed."


	9. Chapter 9 Hello My Friend

Chapter 9: Hello

Bratja woke up, but not in a hospital bed. He was in a meadow. Every where he looked there were flowers.

Camellias, roses, lilies, and flowers that he had never seen. But one caught his eye. It was a deep purple, its petals looked like tears.

He looked around some more and saw a small stream of water. He tried to get up, but when he put his arms on the ground and pushed, he felt immense amounts of pain.

He doubled over and then tried again. After a while he finally managed to stand. He took one step and fell again.

The pain was too much. As he started to try again, he heard her a voice. "Even though this is not reality, you still feel pain. So I would not push myself so hard."

the voice was soft and caring. He knew that voice, yet he could not remember where he heard it.

He turned his head to see a girl. She had long flowing purple hair, her face was that of a goddess, she had beautiful deep turquoise eyes, she had long creamy legs, and her curves where not bad.

The worst part was that she was naked. Bratja stared, blushing. He the closed his eyes and screamed.

For the last time he saw a girl naked he got punched through a window. She looked at him and looked down. All she saw was her C-cup breasts exposed to the world and she felt no shame.

She walked over to him and kneeled next to him. Bratja still had his eyes closed, so he did not know she was there. He flung his right arm over his body to turn around so he could open his eyes. His hand came into contact with something. He squeezed. "Hmmm..." he thought. " squishy." he squeezed again and felt a foreign hand touch his face.

His eyes burst open to see her there. He screamed and tried to get away. She saw this and threw her arms around his waist. He tried to get her off, but he screamed in pain.

"You need to relax. If you do not, I cannot help you." she said, quite loudly.

"Like hell I Am." bratja yelled.

The girl looked sad and let him go. She closed her eyes and punched him in the head, right where his injury was. He rolled over in pain. Realizing what she had done she tried to calm him down.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE BUCK-ASS NAKED!?" he yelled.

She grimaced. It has been years since she had worn clothing she forgot about it. She then hit him again, and apologized.

She then concentrated on clothing. A bright light engulfed her. Bratja looked and saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a turquoise and purple kimono with snowflake design all over it. And the skirt stopped three-fourths off the way down her thigh. Her purple hair was put up held together with what looked like a diamond broach that looked like a star with a hole in it for her hair. She looked adorable.

He finally calmed down. She sat next to him and exhaled. Bratja was laying on his back. She reached over to take off his shirt.

He protested and freaked and crawled (tried to) away from her. She went after him and ripped off his shirt and forced him on his back.

She had tied his legs together and had each arm out. He thought of Jesus on the cross. Bratja looked to see that she was looming over him. He closed his eyes expecting pain.

He felt her hands touch his right shoulder and started to rub the broken area. He felt the pain disappear.

He opened his eyes to see she was working on his other shoulder and arm.

Then she moved on to fix his ribs and lung. She then started to heal his skull. Her hands were soft and loving, always being gentle.

And then she healed his eye, which took longer, for it took the most damage. When she was finished she smiled and said," well, I healed you again. So please do not get hurt anytime soon."

bratja stared and said," Ra..sa..." she smiled some more and shook her head," yes, it's me".


	10. Chapter 10 Wake-up Call and Return Home

Chapter 10: Wake-up Call and Return Home

In the real world,

Stein and everyone else in the room saw Bratja's body start to heal itself.

Rasa's healing in the mindscape worked in the real world.

After his body healed his hand started to twitch, showing the first sign of life in five days.

His visible eye opened and he looked around. Marie grabbed his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. She went on and on how careless he is.

She finally let go of him and he looked around again. " Where am I?" was all he said.

Stein looked at him. Marie was confused. " You are at the hospital in England."

He looked at her and said," you are lying!"

everyone blinked. He looked around again, worry and fear on his face. "Tell me the truth!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped.

Bratja tried to stand up but collapsed. Tsubaki went to help him up, when she touched him he pushed her away. "Tell me where I am!" he yelled again.

Marie, again, told him that they were at the hospital. He them turned to where she was. " Like hell we are! Don't hospitals have lights."

them it clicked. He was blind, temporarily. Stein said, "Bratja, I assure you we are at the hospital."

" Prof. Stein?" bratja trying to find him, but couldn't. He then backed up and hit the window. He was trembling. He looked at his hands, but could not see them, he knew they were there.

He then slammed both hands into the floor, causing the room to shake and breaking the casts on his arm and shoulder.

He looked up and they saw tears running down his face. He was scared. What was he scared about. The dark.

When he was young he was not allowed outside. So he spent his time in a dark room or on an lab table as a lab rat.

He could only be okay in the dark if someone was there next to him. He looked at his hands again and started to mutter.

Blackstar heard him say," Mom...dad...Charlotte...rasa...".

His hands wrapped around his shoulders the tears came down worse. He could see them in his mind.

Family dead and no one to reach out to. He made no other noises.

Marie and Tsubaki, acting like mothers, went over and hugged him. He was shocked and asked who they were. "...miss Marie...Tsubaki..."

he stopped shaking. He blinked. His vision was slowly coming back. He asked for Marie and Tsubaki to let him go.

As they did he turned to see stein and Blackstar. He grinned at them and noticed Midna awake and smiling. His eye started to tear up again.

Not from sorrow but with joy. He got up and gave Midna a light one arm hug. She was cry tears of joy as well.

After Bratja's had his bandages taken off by stein, which was not a pleasant experience, he got back in bed happy to have feelings in all four limbs.

Once in bed he instantly fell asleep. He was exhausted from his scare earlier and did not have a lot of energy to begin with. He slept well and the next day everyone was able to go back to the academy.

Bratja fell asleep on Midnas' lap on the plane ride home, but he was talking to rasa the entire time.

She had change the scenery from a meadow to a replica of bratja and Midnas' apartment. Which was pretty normal?

There were three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a big kitchen and the living room was huge. Three giant couches, a large flat-screen TV and a wii-u with various wii and wii-u games.

He was talking to rasa in the kitchen when a question popped into his head. " Hey rasa?"

" Yes?"

" What happens to my body when I come to visit you?" she looked shocked.

Then she sighed.

" Well, your body enters a near death state, but you have a pulse and you are breathing."

" So basically I am sleeping?"

" Yeah, pretty much. "

Then bratja saw a skirt and an empty seat, he had left the mindscape.

Midna was smiling was ruffled his hair and said," It is time to get it cut."

bratja flinched at this. He liked his hair short, but never realized it had gotten so long.

It was now one fourth of the way down his back. He agreed and they got off the plane.

They went through the metal detectors and Midna set them off, for she still had the thick staples on her wound and stein said a few more days till she could have them removed. Besides that it was fine.

Everyone went home to rest some more, except stein who was doing the report he had to give to death.

When bratja and Midna got home they instantly went into the biggest bathroom and brought a chair.

Bratja sat in the chair while Midna cut his hair.

He had his eyes closed and entered the mindscape. He played a game of chess with rasa, which was fun. The pieces where human sized and you could walk up to the piece you wanted and could order it where you wanted it.

Then they played a game of cards, and rasa was in the middle of handing Bratja's ass to him, when he was forcefully pulled out and into reality.

He was startled to find Midna slapping him silly for sleeping. When she was done she handed him a small mirror.

His hair was now two inches long , the white strips were more noticeable, but it suited him. He ran his hand through his hair over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11 Self Fought Battle

Chapter 11: personal affair

Afterwards, Bratja swept up all the hair in the bathroom, while Midna took a long needed shower.

Bratja threw away the hair and then went into his personal bathroom. He got undressed and took a bath instead of a shower.

As the water was filling the tub, Bratja thought of the graveyard battle. He was helpless to keep Midna safe from danger.

What would have happened if they used the Ryūmon Hōzukimaru? What would have happened if stein had not saved them?

These questions ran through his mind. When the water reached the top, Bratja turned off the flowing water. He put his hand in, it was boiling hot.

He drained some water to add cold water. When it was at the right temperature he got it. He sat there and kept thinking. As he did he felt sleepy. His eyes finally closed and thought he would visit rasa again.

IN THE MINDSCAPE...

When he opened his eyes he saw nothing. It was dark. Bratja's breathing quickened.

Lightning shot out of no were and disappeared the instant it had appeared. Then he heard a laugh, a dead, cold laugh that made his hair stand on end.

What was rasa doing? Was she trying to scare him till he died.

Then the laughing stopped. There was a flash of blue light and the darkness vanished.

He saw nothing but a blue sky with white clouds. He looked at the ground and saw water. It reflected the sky.

He looked around again.

He turned and saw a figure. He was just as tall as bratja, and was wearing the same clothes( don't ask, or I'll take your soul). The figure looked up.

His hair was short pale gray, with strips of brown. His skin was white and his nails were black.

But what were scary were his eyes. One was dark emerald green, but the other was yellow. The green eye was the same as Bratja's.

Slitted pupils and a spider web design in the green, around the pupil. But the yellow only had the slitted pupil, the web was under his eye and covered a small part of his left cheek.

He was smiling. Bratja noticed the scenery. Instead of blue skies, they were red. Instead of white clouds, they were black.

The two stared at each other. "What is with the surprised look? It makes you look stupid." he said.

His voice echoed throughout the area. Bratja stood there. He was trembling, for he knew who he was and yet he did not know who he was.

Bratja knew he has seen him before. The figure started to laugh again.

" If you want to know where we are, we are in our soul."

" Our?"

" Yes, our soul."

" What do you mean?" bratja yelled.

The figure got a look of announce. He walked over to bratja. As he did the red skies followed him and the blue skies retracted. He stood right in front of him and smiled again.

Bratja grabbed his right eye. The figure had jammed his right hand into Bratja's eye socket and yanked out his eye.

Blood hit the watery surface, causing ripples to appear. The man smiled and laughed again.

Bratja fell on his hand and knees, one hand on his eye. the figure stopped laughing and said," I will take this, and the next time we meet, you might not live."

and with that he walked away, taking his skies and clouds with him. Bratja looked up. still holding his empty socket, he stood up and shouted," Who are you?"

the figure turned and smiled. " Well,...I am bratja rasa. Who else would I be."

and then he disappeared. Bratja ran to where the man had stood. Then he felt pain in his head. He could hear the cruel laughter from before. Both eyes hurt, and he could not breathe. He fell back on his knees, hands on his head.

The laughing got louder and more menacing. Then the water turned red. The blood from earlier started to form and take shape. Bratja heard this and opened his left eye, both of which were bleeding. His eye widened. He saw four people.

His parents, sister, and rasa. They stood around him and started talking. His parents saying that they were disgusted at what he was.

His sister saying that they would have been better if he was never found. Rasa said that he was to be ashamed, for he could not protect his weapon.

Bratja screamed, he let all of it get to him. His eyes started to glow. His body...was changing.

IN REALITY...

Midna was putting on a dress, which was dark blue and had a light-blue flame pattern on the hems.

It had a small, built-in belt, with a metal circle to hold it in place. It was a v-neck and showed a little cleavage. The sleeves were made of a watery like fabric, it was a dark-blue see-through fabric, which came half way down her arms.

She was about to take it off, for she had not worn it. Reason: bratja had bought it for her birthday two weeks earlier. Right when she undid the belt, she heard a scream from Bratja's bathroom.

She quickly threw off the dress, and somehow put on a pair of soccer shorts and a normal shirt and ran to the bathroom. When she arrived, she found it locked. The screaming getting worse. She transformed her hand into a blade and jammed it in-between the lock, forcing it open.

She entered to see, bratja. He was out of the bath tub, towel wrapped around his waist, and was on all fours, still screaming. Midna walked to his side.

He looked like he was in terrible pain. She then noticed his hands. The flesh was slowly turning into gray-blue scales, the nails turned into claws.

She looked into his eyes. Both were turning yellow. The vertical slits were visible on the top of his eyes as rings of adamant formed where they were and the whites were black. Midna backed away slowly.

Bratja's legs and arms continued to get covered in scales. Then his tail bone started to grow into a five foot long tail, which was pure diamond, making him scream more.

Then the flesh on his shoulder blades started to move. Two small wings ripped through his flesh, splashing blood and destroying the walls.

Midna had pressed herself into the wall. She did not know what to do. Then she remembered the mirror. She ran over and called death.

Bratja's transformation was almost done. He was not growing. His legs turned into a three-jointed. His feet turned into three clawed toes in the front with on in the back for balance.

He was no longer moving, eyes closed. He was panting. He was cautious enough to open his eyes and see Midnas' reflection in the mirror. Then he blacked out.

Midna just got a hold of death, who answered, saw bratja behind Midna and shouted to get out of there.

Then Bratja's eyes snapped and he jumped through the ceiling destroying it.

Death quickly grabbed Midna and pulled her through his mirror and pushed her out into the death room, while calling stein and the others, in case he could not handle bratja.

Bratja's P.O.V.

Bratja, however, was making his way to the academy.

He had smelled Midnas scent. He wanted to protect her. He had to find her, and would kill anyone who got on his way.

He let out a terrible roar and screams where heard. He was not in a full-dragon transformation.

He still had his human face and ears. His face was not covered in scales.

His eyes, yellow with the web design, the slits were around his eyes and were covered in diamond, the whites were black. His teeth now sharp and ready to tear flesh.

His lower area was covered in what looked like scale armor, so his torso was bare.

He flew on and landed in front of the academy. He raised his hand and cracked his knuckles. He slammed his hand into the wall and it exploded.

He ran all around, stopping only to sniff for Midna. He finally picked up Midnas' sent and followed it.

He smelt others and did not care. He turned right and was faced with a Death Scythe.

It was Justin Law, a guillotine weapon. Justin just stood there, hands to his side, listening to music, heavy metal it sounded like. Bratja straightened up. He looked at him and spoke.

" Can I have your name, rank, and I want to know if you are a weapon or meister of the DWMA."

" I am Justin law, I am nineteen and I am the guillotine death scythe. I am also known as the Executioner, for I always kill my enemies by beheading them."

"He is saying that if we fight, shits going to go down.," bratja thought.

He held his hand forward and adamant covered the back of his hand and spread around his arm to his elbow. After a few seconds he lunged toward Justin, and he turned his arms into guillotine blades.

"A death scythe worthy to battle." he held his both of his hands. He disappeared.

Justin turned to block a adamant blade connected to Bratja's hand. Bratja smirked. Justin was knocked over by his tail and hit his head pretty hard.

his knocked him out, bratja did not want to fight, and he did not want to kill. So he ran in the direction of Midnas' scent. He returned the adamant and ran. While running he ...got lost. At this time...he decided to smash some walls.

A while later...

Bratja destroyed a chunk of wall and entered the death room. He was walking cautiously.

He knew Midna was here, he could smell her.

He found her in front of deaths mirror. As he neared he did not pay attention.

When he stretched out his hand to hold Midnas', deaths hands grabbed him. Bratja was pulled into the mirror and he let out a yell.

Inside the mirror, bratja saw hundreds upon millions of mirror panes. He saw death in front of him.

He growled, drool oozing out of the side of his mouth, and got on all fours. He prepared to used a projectile attack...when death used a reaper chop...outside his head.

Bratja lost hundreds of brain cells. He was hit again when he tried to get up. His body slowly started to change.

The wings and tail disappeared again and the scales fell off. His nails and teeth retracted. The diamond around his eyes returned to his eyes as the slitted pupils. The scale armor remains, for good reasons.


	12. Chapter 12 Mission Report

Chapter 12: mission report

After a couple of hours bratja woke up, with a murderous headache. He opened his eyes to see Midna hug him.

She was crying. Bratja turned to see the others, and noticed the huge hole in the wall.

He smiled a guilty smile. Stein stepped forth and cleared his throat. " I have finished the report from the black blood experiment in England. I would like to give it."

" All right, I want to hear how you killed that guy, prof. stein!" bratja said.

Stein looked back at him, and lit another cigarette. He looked at everyone. " The mission was a tracking one, where we had bratja and Midna following an afreet. He ended up in a graveyard and began to fight them. Bratja and Midna lost that battle and the man tried to kill bratja, who was protected by Midna and she got that nasty scar."

Midna gulped and bratja pulled her close with one arm.

" After this bratja... killed him.", stein stated. Bratja laughed.

" Okay, that funny. So tell the truth." stein looked at him.

" It is the truth. You killed that man."

"How?"

" By means of the dormant witch powers in your soul."

bratja eyes widened. He was starting to shake.

" Your witch soul took over and quickly killed him, then you attacked me and Blackstar. He was able to control blue fire. Marie and I fought you while Blackstar took Midna to the hospital. Marie and I traded blows to your arms, chest, and head. And then the witch brought forth more flames and attacked. Your arm hooked around Marie and she used her healing wave length to revert you back to normal. And now I have a question. Why did you transform into a dragon?"

bratja flinched. He looked at the ground, his eyes looking very distant. He opened his mouth to speak several times. He took a deep breath and then he told them the dream he had, not leaving out a single detail.

The girls seemed terrified, especially Midna. Her hand gripped Bratja's harder. Bratja had been looking at the ground while speaking.

He was worried that if he pulled off another witch transformation that he might end up killing one of his friends. Maka spoke up.

" Bratja, if you are having trouble with keeping the witch soul at bay, please tell us. We can help you keep it under control."

bratja closed his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room, not saying anything or speaking to anyone. He was going to control the witch inside of him.


	13. Chapter 13 Plans to Leave

Chapter 13: plans to leave

Midna got a ride home with soul and Maka. She bowed to them goodnight and entered the house.

She went to Bratja's room, she knew he was in there for the light was on. She knocked and waited for an answer.

A few seconds go by, and when she turned to leave, the door opened. Bratja was in his night clothes, a white sleeveless under shirt and a pair of shorts, stuck his head out the door. His eyes were red and tear stains were visible on his face.

" yes."he said.

Midna walked up to his face and asked to come in. bratja looked in his room and denied, which caused her to pout, she has never been in his room and she really wanted to go in, but she said she was going to make dinner and she would call him when it was done.

When she left bratja closed the door and looked back in his room. Blood was on the floor and his arm was bleeding.

He covered his arm and went to get something to clean the blood with. After this he looked at his arm noticing it was healed.

" _Why did you cut yourself any way." _rasa asked.

" I did it to get the stress out. and to distract me while I pack for my trip." he looked at his bed and at the packed suit case of clothes, his family picture, music box, and candle were being left behind.

" _Does Midna know about this?"_

" Of course she doesn't. I am not going to tell her. She does not need to know. I will, however, leave a note saying that I left and that I am alright."

he pulled out a pen and paper. He heard Midna call his name for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14 Wisdom from an old Teacher

Next Chapter 14: wisdom from an old teacher

That night bratja left the apartment they rented out while their real one is being fixed.

He left for the train station to take him to North Carolina. He exhaled and looked out the window. He had missed the forests, since growing up in nature with his family, it was easy to miss.

The trip was an all day and night trip non-stop. There weren't a lot of people and it was better that way. But bratja was not bored.

He spent his time with rasa, who was telling him stories of when she was a little girl and all the funny things she and her friends did.

He ended up sleeping in the meadow part of their mindscape on rasa's lap. Her skin was smooth and silky.

Then they played another set of cards. Well, it was strip poker. And rasa was ...winning.

She had reduced bratja down to his undershirt and underwear. He was pissed and threw three cards in the pile and grabbed three new cards.

He looked and noticed he had a royal flush. He grinned and they showed each other their cards. Bratja won.

And right before rasa could take off her new olive green kimono, they heard " stop for North Carolina now approaching."

bratja woke up and got ready to leave, brooding for he had the chance to see a girl partially naked.

He walked through the streets and found his way to the forest. He walked in and found an old path that lead to the base of the mountain.

As he walked, bratja noticed that most of nature has been left untouched for years.

He then noticed a small broken sign. He leaned over to pick it up an laughed. In faint letters it read " this land belongs to the siblings of the mountain. None shall pass."

it was the old sign he and his sister had made to keep people out so they could play as kids. He continued walking and found an old style house.

It was made of wood and looked ancient. Bratja looked in the window and realized that someone was living there. The rooms where neatly decorated and there was nothing dirty in the house. But no one was home.

He decided to wait on the porch. He laid on the top step and looked at the sky. The clouds were moving gracefully across the sky. He closed his eyes to take a nap, when his inner-witch flashed into his mind and his eyes opened.

He sat up and looked around. He was breathing fast. He did not want to go through another transformation. He needed to find his old fighting teacher, Sun Wukong, the Handsome Monkey King.

Bratja got up and continued his journey to the cave that leads to the heart of the mountain. He walked thirteen miles and found the cave.

There was a stream flowing out of the entrance. He walked in and looked up. The water flowed from top of an inner mountain which had lake. And in the center was the small island where his teacher sat.

Bratja stripped into his underwear and started to climb up the stream, in the center of the stream. When he reached the top, he swam to shore.

He looked in and saw his teacher sitting in a meditation stance. It was a monkey wearing a normal Chinese training outfit. There was a red staff with gold bulbs on each end. The monkey wore a gold head ring on his head and wore leather boots. The monkey was meditating while standing on his tail.

" What brings you here, my pupil?" Wukong asked.

Bratja knelt before him and said " Master Wukong. I am here to seek out more training."

" More training!"

bratja cringed at this.

He opened his eyes to see Wukong standing on his feet and pointing his staff at his face. " Why would you want more training?"

he asked again, pulling his staff over onto his right shoulder.

" I told you this before. I am the son of a powerful witch. And for whatever reasons the witch powers I had inherited were laying dormant in my physic. And recently on a mission with the DWMA, they awakened and it has taken on my form and is trying to take over my body, destroying me and rasa. I came here to ask if you could help me get control over this new power."

Wukong looked at his disciple.

His eyes told him that bratja was sincere about this.

He pulled out an old style pipe and lit the tobacco. He inhaled and asked, " Do you know why the dormant powers awakened and why you have two different sets of transformations?"

" Well, to answer the first one. It must be that since I had the urge to kill someone so badly that it triggered it."

" Huhuhuhuh...NO YOU IDIOT!" Wukong yelled.

He inhaled again. He turned his back to bratja and said," the reason you awakened is because you in a situation where it had the opportunity to come out. And answer my second question."

" Well that is easy. For rasa I have the dragon form. And the witch is his."

" Yes that is correct. Now let me ask you this. How come you can control rasa's power, but not your own new found power?"

bratja gulped.

He did not expect this.

" I think it is because that rasa and I are human and that we can relate with each other." he said with insincerity.

Wukong exhaled in disgust. He looked back up and said, " It is because since she WAS a human and that she knows love and compassion. Your inner-witch probably only know pain and hate. Do you know why he was even in the dormant sleep?"

" No, why do you ask."

" It is just a speculation. But he must have had a trauma that scared him that he forced his subcontiosness deep within himself. And by that happening your personality was born."

Bratja was in a state...of disbelief.

Wukong noticed this and wacked him hard on the head with his staff. This broke Bratja's concentration, neck, and skull. He grabbed his head and neck and let out a loud scream. Rasa healed both of them in a matter of minutes.

After this bratja looked at his teacher. " So. Is there a way for me to control my inner- witch?"

Wukong nodded his head and picked up his staff and jumped in the air. Clouds formed under his boots.

He said to get dressed and to get on. When bratja finished dressing they went deeper into the cave.

Bratja looked and saw all types of flowers, trees that bore sweet fruit, and grass inside the mountain.

There was a crystal clear stream. As they travel deeper bratja notice the water. It was dark blue on one side and light blue on the other. He asked why this was.

" At the heart of the mountain there is a waterfall. The water that falls from it is two different colors side by side. If you meditate in-between both of them you will be pulled into your mind. From there you must defeat the witch and if you do you will gain his powers. And if you don't, you will die and he will take over."

bratja gulped.

" But don't worry. I will be watching. And if you do lose, I will have to terminate you and tell Death what happened."

bratja nodded. He was ready to do this. The clouds stopped moving. They turned and saw a waterfall. It was twenty-four feet long. On the left, twelve feet of water was black, on the right, it was white. At the base of the fall was a two-foot long circle island.

The cloud stopped in front of it and bratja took off his shirt, shoes, and socks. He sat perfectly in the middle and began to meditate.

When his eyes closed, Sun Wukong pulled three of his hairs off his head. They transformed into a clone of him.( all of his hairs have transforming abilities, along with the original) then Wukong's staff separated into four separate staffs(the staff could change its size, multiply it, and fight according to the whim of its master).

The three clone staffs bent into squared with three sides. They looked like a guillotine head rest, without the blade. The three clones held these in one hand and had another staff in the other.

Together the five of them, Bratja, Sun Wukong, and the three clones, meditated. Wukong and the clones mentally preparing themselves incase bratja started to rampage.


	15. Chapter 15 Battle: Witch vs Dragon

Chapter 15: Inner-World Battle: Witch vs. Dragon

Bratja awoke in his mindscape. As he looked he saw the same clouds and water. He turned and saw himself, in the other side, in the red water.

Bratja looked at his inner witch with a mean glare. His inner-witch was smiling. He looked exactly the same, except both of his eyes where yellow.

He stood there smiling. " What is wrong, bratja. You look so mad. Why did you come back here? Let me take a guess. You want to suppress me and take control of my power "he said in his raspy version of Bratja's voice.

"Well I guess if you want to try, knock yourself out. We will fight, but let's have a change in environment, shall we."

he clapped his hand and the water disappeared. They were standing in the meadow where rasa and bratja first met each other in person.

Bratja's feet barely touched the ground, when he was hit in the stomach and then rammed into a tree. He landed on the ground and looked up.

His other-self was laughing. Bratja got up and prepared himself. He saw a black flash and he was sent flying. He landed in a pond of water and floated to the top.

He got out and looked for his other-self. He was nowhere to be seen.

A hand shot out and grabbed bratja by the neck. Bratja grabbed his arm and tried to break his grip, but it was too strong.

Bratja was lifted into the air and looked and saw he was an arm's length away from himself.

" You know you can't win, so how about you let me take over your body...permanently."

at this bratja swung his leg up and kicked him in the head. The inner-witch let go of bratja and bratja kicked him in the chest putting a fair amount of distance between them.

Bratja was beaten up badly, as the witch was barely breathing hard.

" Hmm, it seems you are underestimating Me." bratja said.

" It looks like that, but I am not even trying. And with those two hits you sealed your fate."

" Before we have another round, I would like to know your name?"

" Why would you care?"

"Because, I never knew the name our birth-mother gave us. So tell me."

the inner-witch looked at him in annoyance. He let out a sigh. " Zant...our original name was... Zant. You happy."

" Yes I am. Now I know what to call you."

" And you will know the name of the one who killed you."

and with that Zant ran towards bratja with amazing speed. He swung his fist and it was blocked.

Bratja followed up with a kick, hitting Zant in the ribs. Zant then grabbed Bratja's leg and twisted it.

Bratja let out a scream. Zant then swung his own leg into Bratja's face, sending him flying.

Bratja landed and shot back up and charged Zant. Zant dodged, shoved his knee into Bratja's solar plexus, put both hands together and slammed them into Bratja's skull, sending him onto the ground.

" In the real world, that would have killed you."

bratja got back up. His body was weak, so weak he could not stand straight. Zant let out a laugh. When he was done, he grinned and held his hand out.

Blue flames erupted in it.

" And with this last attack, I will kill you and take over your body and control rasa's power."

bratja put his hand out also. Blood covered his face and arms. He looked at Zant directly in the eye. Zant smirked and charged.

Bratja stood there and took a flaming hand in the chest. Zant pulled out his hand and wiped the blood on it owner and started to walk away.

" Well, you put up a good fight and all. But you were not strong enough to beat me. You are weak and will always be alone..."

he was cut off. A red light appeared behind him. He turned to see Bratja's body transforming. Then a female voice echoed through the meadow.

" He is not alone. He has me to help and protect him."

at the end of this, the red light exploded and dispersed. In its absence bratja stood there half transformed like before.

Zant cursed himself in forgetting about rasa. Bratja charged and slammed his arm into zants throat, sending his thirty feet from bratja.

The flesh and bone in the area was damaged and broken. Blood flood freely out of the wound. Zant got up despite the injury and summoned his flames.

He ran towards bratja and was hit by the tail. Zant got back up and charged again. Bratja pulled back a fist and threw it.

Both fists collided and sent them flying back. Zant appeared in front of bratja and threw a kick. Bratja jumped up and slammed his tail outside of zants jaw.

That was it. Zant conjured up black flames in both hand and feet.

His eyes showed hate. Bratja got on all fours. Zant ran towards him and grabbed one of Bratja's wings and ripped it off.

Bratja screamed in pain. He grabbed Zant and threw him off. Zant landed still holding the wing.

He threw it away and charged again.

This time he was impaled by a diamond spiked tail. Bratja opened his mouth and dislocated his jaw bone. When he did long spears of adamant appeared and shot out of his mouth at Zant.

Zant swung his arm destroying all but one which landed in his right eye. Zant screamed and yanked it out.

He looked up, panting, he was pissed. Bratja got on all fours and was preparing a red flame black lightning ball. Zant poured the rest of his remaining power into his hand. The flames turned silver and blue.

Bratja sensed the immense power in it and did the same, he put all of his power into his attack. Then both released their projectile. The flew at great speed, clashed, and exploded.


	16. Chapter 16 Returning Favors

Chapter 16: returning favors

Midna slowly clamed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and turned on the water and began to strip, and then got in.

as she showered she thought about bratja. It had been six weeks since he left and Midna was worried.

When she found his note she had cried, for he did not trust her to tell her personally.

After ten minutes Midna got out and dried. She then put on a grey t-shirt and faded pants. She was going over to Kids house for the day at twelve.

She grabbed a back-pack and put her shoes on and locked the door at eleven thirty.

She took a left and walked straight for twenty minutes. She then took a right and walked one more block and was at kids place.

It was huge. It was symmetrical, for kid has OCD and it all points to symmetry. The inside was also symmetrical, adorned with lord death skulls and pillars and checkered floors. It was a two story house with sixteen room. Eight on the top and on the bottom. Kid is also obsessed with the letter eight, it's symmetrical.

Midna was going to hang out with Liz, patty, Maka, and Tsubaki. Liz and patty threatened to wreck the house if kid did not go with soul and Blackstar to the Cheech and Chong movie marathon at the Death City Roxy Theater.

The girls were in the living room as Midna walked in. she took of her bag and pulled out her WiiU, gamepad, Wii remotes, the Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker HD, and other WiiU games.

Liz hooked it to the TV and they started playing a multiplayer game. They played each game for about an hour each, rotating on who would play and the others would watch.

Around six they started to get hungry, and they had Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. The winner got to pick what they were going to eat and the loser had to call or go get the food. Midna played as Zelda, Maka as Ike, Liz as the Ice climbers, Tsubaki as Peach, and Patty as Kirby. Midna came in third, Tsubaki in fourth, Maka in fifth. Liz came in second and Patty was in first. So Patty got to choose and Maka had to retrieve/call and pay out of her own pocket.

Patty chose mountain mike's pizza, which is really expensive. Maka called and ordered four extra large pizzas, two with cheese and two with pepperoni.

They continued to play games until the food arrived. As they ate Liz brought up boys and asked who everyone liked.

Maka and Tsubaki said they like their partners because they were always there for them.

Patty said she liked kid because she can do whatever she wanted and he could only yell at her. Liz admitted to like one of the janitors who were European.

Then they all turned to Midna who blinked a few times. She looked down and blushed. She did not say a thing so the others moved onto another subject.

They ate pizza and talked and played more games...until.

The door burst open and the girls turned their heads.

They see Blackstar and soul stumble into the house. Their eyes were half closed, they smelt bad, and they were missing their shoes and socks.

They looked like shit.

Liz gave kid a glare that said " what the fuck is going on."

Kid gulped. " Well, after the marathon was over, which was fucking awesome, some people were smoking weed. Blackstar went over and snagged a hookah-bong, a lighter, and a small bag of weed. I tried to take it away but they would not let it go."

Maka went over to soul, who was on the couch, and looked at him. He stared into her olive green eyes with his crimson-red eyes.

A small blush appeared and he said" I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful you are Maka."

Maka herself blushed. She grabbed him and bid farewell and went home.

The rest looked at Tsubaki. She sweat dropped as she looked at Blackstar. He was known for being loud, annoying, and strong. But he was really quiet. He, like soul, was looking at his weapon partner.

He was crouching down on his hands and knees. He crawled over to Tsubaki and...barked like a dog. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and he rubbed up against her legs.

Tsubaki smiled and blushed.

She bent down and petted his head. Blackstar then put his hand on her knee. She leaned in and he licked the left side of her face.

Blackstar panted like a dog who did something right.

Tsubaki blushed and chopped him in the neck knocking him out. She picked him up and said "good night" and left.

Midna stayed the night and played games with Liz and patty. Kid went to "bed", but they found him with the bong at one in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17 Dance Prep

Chapter 17: preparations

A few more weeks passed and it was just a few days from the DWMA's Christmas party.

All the girls were flying about for new dresses and make up. The guys were just finding tuxes and other accessories to go on them.

Midna and the girls had just finished dress shopping and decided to get something to eat. They stopped at Deathdonalds.

Each ordered a burger and fries and a shake. While they waited they talked.

Liz talked about how she and her boyfriend where going and Kid was going with one partner( much to his discomfort). Maka and Tsubaki of course where going with their partners. Midna was going with the gang by herself for she promised to go with bratja, but he was still missing.

It was now two and a half months since he disappeared. Midna sighed as there order was called and they went to grab them.

She sat quietly and listened to the others conversations. Afterward they went home.

With the guys

Soul, Blackstar, and Kid were also eating after getting some clothing. And they too were talking about what they were going to do, Blackstar saying he was going to ask Tsubaki out.

Soul laughed.

" What's so funny?!" Blackstar spat.

" What's funny is that you spouted the same thing last year and you bitched out." Kidd said with a huge grin on his face.

Blackstar scowled. "Well, that was last year, this year I will do it."

" Want to make a wager?" Soul asked, his sharp teeth showing from his grin.

"What kind of wager?"

" Here it is. If you ask Tsubaki out, I will bow down to you and say you are a god. If you chicken out you will admit you are not a god."

Blackstar grimaced. The thought of Soul would do that was priceless and great blackmail material, but having to admit he was not on the same level as lord Death was an instant K.O..Blackstar sweat dropped.

he looked at Soul and said," You are on." and with that they finished eating and left.

Midna was walking home all alone. It was lightly snowing and everywhere she looked, Midna saw couples. Midna looked at the ground while walking and made it home. She hung up her thick coat and took off her shoes.

Midna went into her room and turned on her heater. Midna then played some WIIU games and fell asleep.

Next day...

It was the final day of the winter semester and the gang was beat. Everyone was tired and excited for that night was the anniversary party.

After the final exam every person ran out of the school to get ready. The girls met at Midnas house with their dresses to get ready while the guys met at Kids.

Tsubaki was curling her hair, Liz was finishing her nails, patty, who was very calm and cooperative, was applying makeup. As they did this Midna was already done and was waiting to put her dress on.

Midnas hair was also curled by Tsubaki, who said she would look cuter if she did. Midna was wearing emerald green eyeliner, and her nails were also emerald green. She had a lighter green lipstick on.

Her ruby/orange eyes watched as the others were busying themselves with their preparations.

With the guys...

Soul was wearing a black pin-stripe suit. He had a crimson shirt and a plain black tie. He had soul-shaped quoff-links. Kid was wearing the same white outfit he wore the night Medusa awakened Asura, but with a small twist. He had crosses on each shoulder and arm.

Blackstar was wearing a plain black suit, light blue shirt, dark blue pinstripe tie, and star-quoff-links. They were ready waiting for the girls to call them to go get them.

Elsewhere...

Two people were making their way to Death City. Each from a different place and alone. Each looked at the distant city and continued.

With Midna...

The others were finally putting on their dresses. Liz had her hair up in a bun, but her bangs hung on the sides of her face, she wore a strapless black dress that had an altered skirt that reached an inch passed her knees, she had red lipstick, silver earrings, and purple eyeliner.

Patty was wearing a white dress that also had a cross on her shoulders and arms so she could be symmetrical for Kid. She wore clear lipstick, cross earrings, and white nails.

Maka had bought a red dress that was snug around her upper-torso, the skirt wrapped around her waist and had music notes on it. Her hair was like Liz's, but combed over to her left, she had clear lipstick, black nails, music note earrings and a small silver Death skull choker.

Tsubaki was wearing a tan satin-silk dress with matching long arm gloves and green ivy-looking earrings, sapphire blue lipstick and eyeliner.

They were all waiting for Midna to come out of her room to show them her dress.

The door unlocked and Midna walked out.

Her upper torso was covered in a tight purple silk that was a V-neck and had two straps around her neck to hold it up. Her skirt was also purple and was also wrapped around her waist like Makas', but instead of music notes, there was a dragon breathing fire.

Like Tsubaki she had matching glove, which were fingerless, and had a thin piece of light purple connecting at the elbows.

Midnas hair was let down like Tsubakis', who had so much hair Tsubaki was able to have some of it in a pony-tail. Midna had a small chain around her neck that held a jagged purple diamond.

Liz eyed all of the girls and thought," I could steal all this stuff and make a fortune... Wait what I am thinking."

Liz shook her head and reached into her purse for her phone.

Kid...

The intro to Don't Stop Me Now by Queen started playing. Soul and Blackstar looked at Kid who was grabbing his phone to answer.

"Hello."

" We are ready. Come pick us up." Liz said.

"Okay, be there in a bit."

Elsewhere...

The two from before are nearing the city. One with intentions to meet their friends, the other...total destruction.

DWMA...

The gang arrived at the academy and was waiting for Lord Death to make his speech. It was nine-thirty and Death finally appeared.

" Suuuuup, hello everyone. I hope we all have fun and not have a party crasher like last time, but besides that everyone enjoy themselves."

everyone cheered and music started and many couples and partners started to dance. The gang, except Midna, was dancing. Guys would come over and ask her to dance but she turned them down.

She eventually was standing with a glass of sparkling cider at the balcony. She twirled the glass and looked at the stars.

" It is now eleven-forty-nine. It ends at twelve. And Bratja is not here". Midna said.

She had a sad smile on her face, then she heard footsteps. She turned to see her old partner, the one who treated her bad.

"You? What are you doing here? I thought you went home to Chicago, Amy(ah-me)?"

"I was but I could not miss the dance." Amy said.

Midna looked and saw that she was wearing a strap black dress.

" So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing. After you left I left so I was living with my family and then I came back. What about you?"

"I have gathered almost fifty souls with my partner Bratja."

" Oh that's...did you say Bratja?"

" Yes.?."

" Does he know anyone named Rasa?"

"Yes."

Amy's eyes looked like she wanted to kill. she then asked" do you know where he is?"

"No. Why?"

" No reason. Just to know I know where she is now."

"Who?"

"My younger sister."

And with that, some meisters started to shiver.

"What is this?"

"What?"

" I sense a powerful soul, it looks like...a dragon."

and with that Amy jumped off the balcany and Midna watched her. Amy ran to the front of the Academy, and so did Stein, Marie, Midna, and the gang.

They saw Amy and a cloaked person standing in front of the school. The cloak was tan and tattered.

An arm appeared and removed the cloak and it was Bratja. " What are you doing here, Yubel."


	18. Chapter 18 An Old Friends Great Strength

Chapter 18: An Old Friends Great Strength

Bratja stood there in the snow, wearing a black and white shihakusho and a sapphire colored haoris. Bratja's hair was down to his shoulders and his left eye was visible.

" I asked you a question, Yubel. Answer me."

'Amy' smirked.

" I came to free my sister and take you both home with me."

'Amy' turned and saw the others and said " I see that you made some friends here. Even though you are the son of a witch."

Midna and the others gasped.

" How did you know about that?"Midna asked.

'Amy' looked at her directly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were no longer soft brown, they were white. 'Amy' then put her hands together and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Amy, she was just a way for me to get close to Bratja."

When it cleared 'Amy' was gone, in her place was a monster.

She had sickly-pink skin, large black bat wings, heterochromic eyes, left eye green and right eye orange, and a third eye on her for head ( which is covered with a white piece of clothe). Her clothing was bizarre. One of her legs is completely covered in loose black pants, the other is mostly exposed, cut off at mid-thigh. Her shirt was a tight one shoulder black tank-top. Her hair is somewhat split into two colors, pure white and the right and dark purple on the left, which hung in the middle of her back and was wild. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth.

Yubel stretched her arms and opened and closed her hands.

" Ahhhhhhh, this is much better."

There was a flash of purple and the sound of something thrown. Yubel saw Bratja catch Midna and enter a fighting stand.

" I said what are you doing here. I thought you died all those years ago."

" Well, I was able to live because of the promise I made to you."

" Huh, what promise."

and with that the smirk on Yubel's face vanished, and was replaced with a look of hurt and anger. Yubel spread her wings and flew forward and grabbed Bratja and flew off with him and Midna.

Kid immediately summoned his skateboard with Liz and Patty, Maka and Soul took off with Blackstar holding on while Tsubaki in her Enchanted Sword mode.

Thousands of miles away from the DWMA...

Bratja was thrown onto the ground. He let out a gasp, his back a slightly cracked and now being healed.

" Hmmm. Rasa's healing ability is as effective as ever." Yubel stated.

Bratja stood up holding Midna. Midnas face flashed onto the blade.

" Yubel, there is something I need to ask you."

Yubel looked at her in surprise. "Shoot."

" Amy? What happened to her and how did you know that Bratja and Rasa were at the DWMA?"

Yubel scratched her head.

" Amy was sadden when she left. Her parents were also in the middle of a divorce and it was too much. Her despair summoned me and I befriended her in her sleep...and then killed her and took over. And when I did all her memories came to me and I saw the day were you two became a team. I recognized Bratja because of his eyes. Only his mother had eyes like spiders-web."

"Why? Why did you do all that just to get to him?"

" Because I made a promise to Rasa. I need to fulfill that promise no matter what."

Bratja had crystallized, his eyes changed to yellow and lost the vertical slit, and summoned Rasa's powers. With his wings, which ripped the upper torso of his clothes, he had what looked like blackstars' muscle structure but much whiter, he was able to stand.

" Well," he said," I don't remember our promise and neither does Rasa. But if I win you will tell me."

Yubel laughed.

" You can try, I remember having fights with Rasa, she would always lose to me, I won with little to no effort."

and with that Bratja's body started to shake.

" Huh, Rasa? What's the matter?"

Rasa spoke through Bratja," _She is right. I never won. We should just do whatever_..."

" Don't think like that!"

Rasa gasped.

Bratja smirked.

" You may have lost in the past for you were alone. But know you have me, Midna and him."

Rasa gave a small smile. "_ You are right. I am not alone_."

and with that she stopped shaking and got into their fighting stance. Yubel gave another laugh.

" You three can try to beat me. But how are you going to do that. You have a weapon that is being used by a soul possessed boy. How do you intend to do that."

Bratja/Rasa spread their wing and flew forward and vanished. Yubel then felt a blade pierce her flesh. She looked behind her and saw R-Bratja standing behind her, Midna held firmly in her grasp.

R-Bratja pulled out and did a 360-kick to Yubel's head, who was thrown a little over a hundred feet. Yubel got up, her wounds were healing themselves, and she was pissed.

" You think you will win with cheap tricks."

She then flew into the sky followed by R-Bratja. Yubel turned and flew directly at her and threw a right, which was blocked, pushed, and had another kick to the head from R-Bratja.

Yubel was still flying, but was holding her head. R-Bratja went for the kill. She got within five meters when Yubel grinned. Lightning shot from Yubel's body and hit R-Bratja, who let out scream.

When the lightning vanished, R-Bratja fell and landed with a thud. Midna, being a weapon, did feel the attack but was able to withstand the shock.

R-Bratja stood up and saw that Yubel was right in front of them. Yubel then back handed R-Bratja into a small sand dune. R-Bratja spun around, landed on the mountain, and jumped off with Midna in a slice position.

Yubel stood there and took the hit. Her hair covered her eyes, which were now revealed. They had no emotion. She then grabbed R-Bratja's wrist, but met the sharp end of R-Bratja's tail.

Yubel jumped back and looked at her arm, which was holding on by a few strands of muscle. She then put her arm down and it started to heal.

While this happened R-Bratja took a deep-inhale and held on. Once Yubel was done she lunged at R-Bratja, who exhaled.

Adamant shot out of her mouth and spun around and was encircled in adamant. Yubel simply shattered it with one punch. R-Bratja started to shake again.

Yubel was in Murder mode. No one Rasa knew had lived when Yubel was like this. R-Bratja started to hyper-ventilate.

" Rasa what's wrong!?"

" _We are doomed. We are dead_."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes.

" Rasa, switch out know."

"_Okay_."

All of the diamond, dragon scales, wings, and the tail reverted back into Bratja's body. Bratja stood there. " Bratja?"

He looked to see Midnas concerned face. " What's wrong."

" If Rasa is not here, we will die."

"No. We still have her, but she won't be fighting. Unlike Blackstar, Rasa hates to fight. She will continue to heal me."

" But we aren't strong enough."

" You forget. I am the son of a witch. I was used as a lab rat at a young age and my true self locked himself up inside my mind, and on our mission in England, I had awakened my inner-witch, who is named Zant." Bratja said.

' **He is the real me. Bratja Rasa is a false personality. I left all those months ago to learn how to control it. And right know Zant will help use beat this crazy bitch**.' Bratja thought.


	19. Chapter 19 Soul Resonance vs Jagan

Chapter 19: Clash! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Vs the Jagan

Yubel flew down and landed three meters away from Bratja. Her eyes slowly gaining emotions as she looked at Bratja, who was kneeling in the ground with Midna in front of him in his hand.

He was breathing unevenly and fast. Yubel started to walk towards him.

With every step she took, his breathing got worse and worse. Yubel stopped when she was right in front of him. She then grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and lifted him up.

Yubel held him to where his feet dangled in the air. Yubel heard a noise and turned to see Midna coming at her.

Midna turned her hand into a blade and slashed diagonally. Yubel simply dodged and retaliated by kicking her in the back and into a giant limestone.

Midna got up and fell back down. She had several fracture in her back.

looked at Yubel and yelled, " Why? Why go to the trouble of fighting? Didn't you make a promise to them?"

Yubel looked at her and said, " What would you know about this boy?"

Yubel then threw Bratja aside and walked over to Midna, who was starting to get scared. Yubel crouched down to eye level with Midna and grabbed her hair.

" Answer my question, you little bitch!" Yubel yelled.

Midna started to shake and her eyes started to tear up. Yubel's face contracted into anger and slapped Midna in the face and let her go.

She then stood up and held up her hand as lightning started to crack in her palm.

" Before I kill you", Yubel said, " I will tell you something."

Midna looked up at her.

" The person you knew was a false personality that was created when he was a young child on a lab table after the fusing experiment. The pain was so great that he locked himself in his mind and a timid boy took his place. That is why he was abandoned. But before all of that, Rasa and I made a promise."

Yubel's eyes softened and she started to get teary eyed. She shook her head and turned to Midna. " Well this is the end for you, Midna Twilight."

Yubel thrusted her hand to hit Midna, who closed her eyes shut. There was the sound of flesh being electricuted and burnt flesh and a splash of blood.

Midna opened her eyes to see bratja in front of her, his back to her, with Yubel's hand in the center of his chest.

Bratja's head was hanging down, his hands at his sides, and blood oozed out of his open chest and mouth.

Yubel quickly pulled her hand out and grabbed him as he began to fall. She laid him down and yelled, " What were you doing, you idiot."

She started to cry. She covered her face with her hands. Yubel felt another hand pull her hands away and she saw that he was alive.

Bratja motion her to come closer, as she did he held on of her hands and pulled her ear to his mouth and whispered, "Pay back is a bitch, just like you."

He shove his free hand into her own chest. Yubel coughed up blood and jumped back. Bratja stood up, his hair covering his entire face.

the hole in his chest emitted smoke and slowly closed. He faced towards Midna and helped her up and she transformed back into a weapon.

Bratja turned and faced Yubel and pushed back his hair revealing his spider web tattoos and his eyes were once again yellow with just the vertical slit in it.

He smirked and let out a maniacal laugh. Yubel started to heal and rested a bit and watched. Once the laughing stopped, Bratja looked over and saw Yubel. He smiled and spoke in the echoing voice.

" Yubel it has been a few centuries you have changed so much I barely recognized you."

Yubel looked at him confused. Earlier he did not remember her and now he is talking to her as if they were best friends. " You don't recognize my voice. It's me, Zant."

Yubel looked at him and started to cry again for she was reunited with her old friend she ran over and hugged him.

" Why did you take so long to come out you idiot. But who cares, let's just get Rasa out here and go home."

" Well, that is the problem. I have a new home. It is here with Bratja's friends and with Midna. So I am sorry Yubel, I can't go with you."

Yubel's face showed true terror. Her eyes started to twitch. " And you did something unforgivable," Zant said holding up Midna pointed at Yubel.

" You tried to kill the girl he cares for the most."

Yubel snapped. She started to stagger. Yubel started to walk back and then stopped, " I made a promise to you. I promised that if we were to find each other we would spent the rest of our lives together, and after you and Rasa fused and were abandoned I was the next experimental demon. but I escaped to find you. I even had the most painful surgery for the Jagan to be transplanted and I finally found you and I won't let anyone take you away."

and with that she took off the clothe on her forehead. there was a horizontal line on it, which revealed to be her Jagan eye. Zant backed up and said, " Since you are going all out now, I Guess we will also. Ready Midna? "

" Yes."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Zant charged up and Midna amplified it.

Soon, she transformed into the three bladed chain. With the spade blade in his right hand and the guandao in his left linked to the giant a blade with a red dragon on it.

Zant looked up and said, " Ryūmon Hōzukimaru."

Yubel looked at him and said, " Even with soul resonance you can't beat me."

Zant disappeared and slashed Yubel's legs with the guandao, but she simply jumped over and ax kicked Zant in the back. Zant pulled the Guandao forward along with the ax blade which blocked the kick.

Zant spun around and attacked with the spade blade. which clipped one of her wings. Yubel got angry and backhanded him in the face.

Zant when flying and landed on his stomach and Midna out of his reach still in Ryūmon form. Yubel walked over and said, " I told you, no matter what you try, you can't beat me."

Yubel then went to stomp on his back and screamed in pain. Spears of adamant shot out of Zants back and flew in many directions with a few hitting her in the leg and shoulder.

Zant jumped up and ran to Midna. right when he grabbed the ax blade handle, Yubel jammed one of the spears into his wrist pinning him to the ground.

Zant screamed and yanked out the spear with his other hand. Yubel then kicked him in the head. Zant flipped in the air and was able to land on his feet. He was bleeding and it was in his left eye.

'It's her Jagan. If I could close it she would lose her power and I could end it. now think how can I do it and not get Midna killed.' Zant thought. ' That it.'


	20. Chapter 20 Ending with a Bang

Chapter 20: How to End Things With a Bang

Yubel walked towards Zant. Her blue Jagan eye was focused on him and was gathering energy in her left hand. Zant looked at her and glanced at her forehead.

He knew what to do and knew how to execute his plan without Midna getting hurt. Yubel stopped right in front of him and looked at him, and he at her. There was a flash and Zant was unable to move.

" You are as dumb as your other self. You carelessly looked into the Jagan and were paralyzed, and because of that I will extract Rasa, kill your partner and take you both home with me."

Yubel cocked her hand back and thrusted into Zants stomach. "**WHAT THE FUCK. I CAN'T MOVE.**" Yubel yelled.

Her hand was in contact with Zants stomach but would not go further. Zant laughed.

" And you are as dumb as my other half as well. just look up." Zant pointed. Yubel did and saw them. Kid, Maka, Blackstar,(who were back in their normal clothing) and their weapons where there. Blackstar had a long shadow connected to him that stretched down and wrapped itself around Yubel.

" Heh, I used Tsubaki's shadow ability to stop you and now...", Blackstar gripped the sword handle harder and the shadow picked up Yubel and started to slam her into the ground repeatedly, and then threw her into a mountain and created a new cave.

The paralyzing affect of the Jagan was now broken and Zant fell to his knees. Midna reverted back and was holding him up, her dress was torn and dirtied. Maka and Kid flew down and Blackstar released his hold on Soul. They landed and circled Zant and Midna.

"What the hell happened? Are you two alright?" They asked. "Midna is fine, she just needs to rest. I am a different story. But you guys need to leave and take Midna with you. And that has to happen now." Zant said, standing back up.

" We can't let you do this alone. you will die." Maka said. " I am not alone. Bratja and Rasa have been watching her movements and we have devised a plan."

Maka and Blackstar looked at him. His yellow eyes were serious. Zant grabbed Midnas hand and pulled her into a hug.

" I know I haven't had as much time with you as the other two. But it feels like I have known you my entire life. that pussy Bratja had such high hopes that you two would be the best weapon and meister team, but that probably won't happen."

He let her go, Midna blushing, Zant turned to the other and said, "I need Kid to cover you and me for two things that will stop her from attacking." Zant looked at Kid.

" I need you to stay in the sky and shoot her."

" And the two of us will attack her while he does that." Maka said, Soul's face flashed on the scythe blade smirking. Blackstar had Tsubaki's blade on his shoulder as her face also showed up on her blade smiling.

Zant looked at them all, and looked down. He started to laugh, and the others joined in. Midna transformed and Zant caught her and looked at the hole. A few moments later Yubel flew out extremely pissed and was ready to kill.

Kid took off to the skies and prepared his attacks. Maka and Blackstar got into battle positions. Zant walked in front of them and smirked. His body Sprouted its Dragon elements. His eyes now only held its pupil in the yellow. his teeth now sharp.

Then Spears sprouted out of his back and he shouted, " NOW!" Maka and Blackstar took off like a bullet and attacked Yubel.

They were careful not to look into her Jagan and were being covered by Kid. Maka jumped up and slashed downward, Yubel caught the blade in her left hand. Blackstar swung at her feet, which Yubel jumped and slammed Maka into him.

Meanwhile, Zant and Midna charged up soul resonance. Kid was firing and was hitting the ground to make smoke screens for Maka and Blackstar. Blackstar resonated with Tsubaki and she transformed into its original form. the black blade turned white. Blackstar rushed and slashed at Yubel.

Getting annoyed, Yubel caught the blade in her right hand and bent it. Tsubaki let out a blood curtling scream and transformed back.

Her right arm and leg were broken. Blackstar grabbed her and took her somewhere safe away from the battle. Maka and Kid did not stop their assault on Yubel. Maka swung Soul and managed to land a hit.

She got Yubel in the head. Yubel's head was cut clean off. and landed. her body still stood, her arm cocked back and punched Maka, and like with Chrona, Soul took the hit. Soul and Maka were sent flying. Blackstar caught them and returned to Tsubaki's side.

He set them both down and Turned his attention to his partner. Soul had three Ribs broken and one crushed into powder from the punch. his lungs were fine, but he was breathing fast. Maka Stayed by him and took off her Jacket and wrapped it around his chest to stop the bleeding. Blackstar held Tsubaki in his arms and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled, ' He is so caring.'

She thought. ' He has grown up so much, he even saved Soul and Maka.'

She reached up with her left hand, which he grabbed with his right and cleared his throat. " Tsubaki...there is something I need to ask you..."

Kid was having a BLAST. His shots were not hitting there mark and he was pissed, and not at himself for missing. But for Yubel's eye colors and her clothes. ' THERE NOT SYMMETRICAL!' was all he could think off.

Yubel looked at him and flew up to him and dodged all his attacks and just flew around him and flew above him and drop kicked him in the head. Kid fell off his skateboard and hit the ground on his shoulder, dislocating it.

Zant had had enough. the three blades came and chains clanked. Zant then walked towards the battle. Yubel looked at him. Zant jumped up and spun around. hundreds of adamant spears flew around and embedded themselves into the ground. Yubel avoided the spears and appeared behind Zant.

Zant swung the Spade blade and his arm was caught and the next thing he knew he felt excruciating pain. Both of his wings were ripped off his body and Yubel held his throat. Yubel looked at him and his eyes where shut to avoid her Jagan.

Slowly four threads moved from her shoulders, down her arm, onto Zants neck and crawled up his face and forced open his eyes.

"You should have just came with me. I never wanted this. All I wanted was to live with You and Rasa."

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. " But you just had to forget and now I have to force you to be a slave to the Jagan."

"Yo..ur Jagan can ... just go ...to Hell." Yubel glared at him.

" In a way, the Jagan has a mind of its own and it loathes disrespect."

and then her Jagan pulsed and Zant was now under its control. Yubel lowered herself to the ground. Zant walked next to her and smirked.

Two spider legs shot out of where his wings where. they wrapped around her and pulled her into his arms, " **NOW KID, DO IT!"**

Yubel saw Kid, Liz and Patty were now hand cannons and two orange orbs where forming. Kid looked at him and slammed the sisters together and said, " Death Cannon."

The two spheres were blasted out of the end of each cannon barrel. the orbs merged into one and hit them both. The smoke was so thick they could not see them.

once it cleared the saw something. the adamant spears where now connected into a dome around them, there was smoke inside.

" So that is how we weren't hit by the blast. the spears were placed to surround them and contain the blast." Kid said.


	21. Chapter 21 Bitter Sweet Memories

Chapter 21: Bitter Sweet Memories

Inside the dome...

Zant was floating. his eyes were closed and he felt like he could just die. he opened his eyes to see three people. He saw Bratja, Rasa, and ... Midna. All three wearing white cloth, like togas, and where barefoot. They were in a strange place. it was like they were floating in space.

" Where are we?" Bratja asked. " I don't know." Rasa replied," It looks like we were pulled into a different space."

then they heard a voice. it was the voice of a little girl. they turned and saw a seven-year-old girl with dark purple hair crouched down crying.

the four tilted forward and moved toward her. the closer they got the easier it was to understand her. " Why...why did you have ...to leave me alone."

She was crying and tears fell and caused ripples in the area. the dark area changed and they saw a small light and where pulled into it. they opened their eyes and saw the same girl from before with a small baby boy that looked six months old. he was sleeping in her arms wrapped in a rugged blanket. they were in a small gray room and the door opened and walked in another girl.

she looked about five years old and had short purple hair in a pony tail and had deep turquoise eyes. "How is Zant doing?"

" He is fine, I am surprised he has survived this long with those experiments. I am glad that lady Arachne assigned us as his caretakers." The girl smiled.

" Can I hold him?" The older girl looked at the younger girl who had her hands out to receive him.

" Hmmmmm, okay. just be very careful, Rasa." Rasa squealed and carefully held him and sat down on the floor. as this was happening the baby started to stur and threatened to cry. Rasa quickly and slowly rocked him until he was asleep. Rasa smiled and planted a small kiss on his forehead and pushed his graying-brown hair aside.

" He is asleep again. Here you can have him back Yubel, my arms are getting tired." Yubel grabbed him and placed him in a crib. She too kissed him, but on his cheek. they smiled again and then looked at each other. The three of them vanished and the four where back at the crying child. She looked up and saw them. She stood up and floated towards them, while morphing into her present day form.

" What the hell are you doing in my mind?" She asked.

" We don't know how we got here. Kids attack must have triggered something." Midna said.

" Well, just get out!" Yubel yelled.

And then another white mist swallowed them. They all opened their eyes to see a slightly older Yubel at the age of nine running through a castle. She burst through a door and shouted. " LADY ARACHNE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED."

Arachne looked up from her glass of red wine. " Yubel, what's wrong?"

" Rasa and Zant...they are missing!" Yubel said, her voice cracking.

" Rasa and Zant...are not missing. I know exactly where they are."

" Really? Please, my lady, tell me?"

Arachne closed her pale grey spider webbed eyes and took a sip of her wine. " Why, there are out on the mountain side probably dead or frozen, if the fusing did not kill the weak child."

" WHAT!?"

" Yes, the fusing between your sister and my son was a failure, and when that happens, you throw away the bad results."

Yubel turned to run, but a small man with a long pointy nose stepped in her path.

" Mosquito."

" Yes, my lady?"

" Take away our next subject and have her ready by tomorrow."

" As you wish."

His nose extended and was an inch from Yubel's throat. " You are to return to your room and wait for the marrow."

Yubel did as ordered, and when she arrived she broke down in tears.

A ripple effect happened and Yubel was brought into her room on a stretcher. She was heavily bandages and she was crying.

"Please stop ... it hurts ...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP."

The ripple reappeared and Yubel was now a demon, she did not have her Jagan, or her wings. Her hair was now split purple and white. She was wearing a simple white cloth to cover her chest area and a white clothe wrapped around her waist like a towel. She was looking at Bratja's old crib.

She lifted it up and revealed a velveteen puppy. She had tears roll down her cheeks. " I was going to give this to you today, Zant, for today is your second birthday. Please don't be dead." And then there was a knock.

"Yubel, it's time for your afternoon examinations." a man said. Yubel dried her tears and placed the toy back in its hiding place and left.

The group of onlookers were once again thrown out of the memory. Yubel was there as the gang was recovering from what they saw. Yubel watched as they floated and looked at each other in disbelief. Rasa floated to Yubel and hugged her, tears floating in the air.

" I ...am so ...sorry that I left you. I never wanted to be fused with Zant. Before the fusion they wiped my memory so I could synchronize with him better. All I wanted was to take Zant and travel the world with you, big sister."

Yubel's eyes softened. " Rasa...I know we planned on taking him with us. To travel the world and be a family and die together." Yubel said.

" But..." Her voice darkening. " That was nothing but a childish dream."

Yubel pushed Rasa away and attacked Midna. The instant before contact another white light enveloped them and they were in another memory.

The four were now standing in a circle in the middle of an ancient forest. there was a dome-like building with a thin red cross on it. Midna, Rasa, Zant, and Bratja flouted towards it and entered. Inside was Yubel with a man. It was Shigure, The Demon Surgeon. He has a strange sense of fashion, with two large piercings on his lip and head, each sporting a chain. he has three smaller piercings on the left side of his jaw. He also has a large scar across his face and a gray ponytail kept up via a bright blue bow. He is always seen wearing a light blue, sleeveless robe, white pants, and black bandages wrapping both of his forearms. Also, he hangs a strange U-shaped device from his head either in or behind his ears, which he had taken off to clean it, and was listening to Yubel.

"...So that is why I came here. I want the Jagan eye to locate the two most precious to me."

"Hmm.., I only give surgery to those with very interesting stories. and yours qualifies you to get the Jagan implant. but there is one condition you must follow."

" and what's this condition."

"...You cannot be welcomed to him with open arms. you must do something to him to make him want you dead."

Yubel gulped. She closed her eyes. She thought about it and nodded. Her eyes opened and she said," I understand and agree to these terms of yours."

the ripple affect happened and they saw Yubel on a surgery table, awake, with her wrists, upper arms, ankles, and upper thigh strapped to it. Shigure loomed over her.

" Once again...are you sure? This is going to be so painful that even if you faint you will still move. that's why you are strapped down, and afterwards you will have little to no power."

Yubel only nodded her head and Shigure lifted his hand and brushed aside her hair, so she could see her forehead. He picked up a scalpel, and began.

The four closed their eyes, but Yubel's screams echoed through their ears and the halls. Time seemed to skip again and Yubel was asleep on a bed.

Her forehead was wrapped in bandages. She turns onto her side and her eyes flutter open. She sat up and saw her clothes and small bag were right next to her bed. Yubel quickly changed and exited the building and saw Shigure standing with his right hand extended and open. Several trees fell over and a thin silver ring spun out and landed in his hand. He turned to see Yubel. " What is that monstrosity?"

" It's a Brimstone Ring Blade made from the horns of the wild oxen. Hey where are you going?"

"I got what I came for. So I am leaving." Yubel kept walking.

" If you leave you will die. Your soul has suffered a lot of stress. Plus, if you stay I will train you for your upcoming fight with the two you are looking for."

Yubel stopped and looked at him. She looked at the ground and accepted his offer.

The four spectators where, again, thrown out of the memory, and this time out of Yubel's mind.


	22. Chapter 22 Battle Draws Near

Chapter 22: The Battles End Draws Near

Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar watch as the adamant dome cracks and breaks, revealing Midna, Zant, and Yubel on the ground. The three watched as they stood up and Midna walk over to Zants side.

Yubel stared at them and spoke, " So you now know the truth. I see no reason to fight anymore, the condition has been met and your double K.O. tactic failed."

Zant, whose yellow eyes never left Yubel's, stepped towards her slowly. When he was standing in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her and said, " I could not agree more, My Sister."

Yubel's eyes teared, her jagan closed since the dome shattered. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. Midna walked over and hugged them both. Then all three passed out and fell.

They landed on the cold sand and slept soundly. Kid was walking over to the three sleeping teens. Liz and Patti stayed behind to check the others.  
>With Stein...<p>

All the while, when Bratja and the others were fighting, Stein and Marie ran to them. When they arrived the battle was already over and everyone was alive.

Marie hugged all those who were not heavily injured, crying her eyes out, crushing their ribs and choking the little life they had left, metaphorically speaking.

Soul and Tsubaki were rushed to the hospital and were given treatment. As for Yubel. She was placed under custody, shackled with soul-wavelength restriction cuffs, and put in a cell with her Jagan covered.

Midna and Bratja were also sent to the hospital as they fought the most and needed to be checked on. As for everyone else, they were taken to the Death Room.

Death Room...

" So, she just gave up in the end hmm?" Death asked, a questioning look plastered on his comical mask. "Yes, according to Kid, after the adamant dome broke, her eye closed and Bratja hugged her and they passed out," Stein replied, cigarette lit and slowly burning.

"Also, her body seems to be scientifically changed."

" Hmmm...". Death merely looked onward and thought. " Well, since she is now an ally, let's see if we can have her join the academy." Stein, for once, was dumbfounded. ' Is he out of his mind', Stein thought.


	23. Chapter 23 The Exchange of Gifts

Chapter 23: The Exchange of Gifts

A few days have passed since the battle with Yubel, and everyone has recovered. Soul was able to breathe perfectly now and Tsubaki's arm and leg were back together as well. They were still in the hospital, because they wanted to make sure everything was fine.

As for the others, they were out and about buying things for Christmas presents for their friends, except Bratja, who was shut up in his room.

He had been in there since he and Midna were released from the hospital. Midna was, of course, worried. But she did not let it get her down. She was out buying things for her friends as well as him.

Christmas Day...

Kid had invited everyone to his house that had symmetrical decorations and a tall tree in the center of his hose decorated with death skulls.

There was a huge fire in the giant fireplace, and a few tables of snack food and drinks.

Everyone as there, except Bratja, who was late, for reasons unknown, but told Midna that he would be there.

Everyone placed their gifts under the tree. Blackstar was helping Tsubaki, she still had a few pains here and there, and basically held her hand.

Tsubaki smiled brightly and looked around.

Soul was having the same experience with Maka. Kid was moving his gifts to be symmetrical under the tree. Patti was shoving sweets in her mouth and laughing, Liz was listening to music on here Iphone 6.

At that moment there was a loud banging noise. Someone was knocking at the door. Kid clapped his hands and the door opened. Bratja came stumbling in.

He held a giant bag. He closed the door and took off his scarf and coat. He walks over and says," Sorry for being late. I just wanted to be sure everything was in place. "

Midna walked over and hugged him. " It's okay silly. We were just waiting for you so we could serve the eggnog."

"Thanks and I hope that there is pumpkin flavoring." Bratja moved to the tree and opened his bag and pulled out different sized packages and placed one in each pile except his own gift pile.

After he sat down and grabbed a mug of eggnog. After everyone was settled, they grabbed their gifts and one by one opened the gifts, except for the gift Bratja gave them.

Blackstar was hyper-ventilating, for being very excited. Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder to hold him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Everyone knew that they were dating, and Soul held his end of the bet.

Maka, however, was sitting alone, when Soul sat next to her. "You know, we are supposed to be having fun, but you seem depressed."

Maka looked at the floor. "Well, seeing Blackstar and Tsubaki getting together, along with Liz with her boyfriend, Patti is with Kid, I probably will be all alone and you will find the girl who you ar..."

Her sentence as cut short when Soul gently tilted her head up and slapped his lips onto hers. Makas' eyes shot out of her head.

He pulls back and says " I already have found the girl I want to spend my life with."

BAM.

" Ow!"

Soul grabbed his head and felt blood. He looks up seeing Maka with a book, the spine was bound in metal.

She picked him up with one hand and looked at him in the eye. Green met red. She quickly smashed her lips onto his and they kissed.

When they let up for air, she said " If you wanted to be my boyfriend you should of asked."

FLASH

Soul and Maka look up and see Bratja with a camera, smiling.

" Oh, I just got some new gossip." He said in a singsong voice.

Maka felt the blood rush to her head, Soul felt like slicing the camera, which he did, causing Bratja to shoot a half a dozen adamant spears at him.

Kid, screamed as blood shot out of his mouth and fainted, Patti laughed and pulled him into his room. Patti came back with Kid, who had calmed down enough.

Then one by one they opened Bratjas gifts.

Patti opened hers to see an adamant statue of herself, dressed in her normal attire, with her left arm extended straight to the side, fist clenched as if bumping some ones fist.

Liz's was the exactly the same, but with the right arm extended. The two put them together and the statues bumped fist. The amazing thing was, the exact details on them both, they looked exactly like Liz and Patti.

Kids adamant gift was an eight by eight miniature of the DWMA. He praised it, claiming it was the work of the gods.

Souls adamant gift was a small piano with a chair and a small statue of himself playing it, wearing a pinstripe suit and tie.

Makas adamant gift was Soul as a scythe and her wielding him, his head smiling in the blade.

Blackstars was a star with the words "The Biggest Man I Know Shines as Bright as a Blackstar".

Tsubakis was an adamant Camielia, life size like a real one, and on the bottom of it, it said " To the most beautiful flower in the world".

All of these things were made with such detail they looked like they would spring alive. Everyone looked over at Midna and gasped.

In her hand was a dragon. Its powerful wings spread oven and its claws were sharp. It looked like Rasa when she had fully taken over Bratja when they first met him.

They all turned to Bratja, who was smiling. Midna looked up from her gift and said, " Bratja, how did you find these, let alone buy them?"

" Um, I never bought them, I made them with my own two hands."

Everyone stared and smiled. They had forgotten that Bratja could control adamant.

Bratja blushed and looked down, he actually had a hard time making each one, it was his first time making things with Rasa's power, besides spears.

Everyone thanked him and drank some more eggnog and the hot chocolate that was now being served.

After another hour, everyone left and went home. Bratja walked next to Midna, carrying her gifts as well as his own. He glanced at Midna, whose orange hair was flowing free in the cold wind.

She had a huge smile on her face. She saw him staring and looked back. Bratja looked away. 'How should I ask. Should I just come out and ask.' Midna sense his tense aura in the air and sighed. She grabbed onto his arm and wrapped hers around his and held his hand.

Bratja almost fainted. Midna smiled and snuggled into his free arm all the way home.

Home...

As Bratja and Midna walked up the steps of their house, they let go of each other, missing the others warmth.

Bratja opened the door and let Midna in first. As they entered they removed their heavy outside clothes and changed into their warm pajamas.

Bratja entered the kitchen wearing a thick black flannel shirt and heavy cotton pajama pants that were green and black. Bratja started to make dinner. He decided to make lasagna hamburger helper.

The hamburger was just starting to simmer when Midna walks in wearing a heavy nightgown. Heavy as it may be, it was still _revealing_. She sat at the table and turned on the T.V.

. She started to watch _Rozen Maiden_. Bratja grabbed the remote and switched it to _Fairy Tail_.

By this time the food was done and was cooling off. While this was happening Midna and Bratja were wrestling for the remote.

Midna pulled a cheap shot and elbowed Bratja in the gut. In his stupor, Bratja thrust his arm out and swung. His continued this until his hand grabbed something very _squishy_.

He heard a moan mixed in with a scream, he gripped it harder and then everything went black.

A second later, Bratja's eyes opened to see the remote on the ground and Midna eating her food with an angry look on her face.

Bratja thought about what happened and looked at his partner. He decided to eat his dinner while it was still warm.

After an awkward silent dinner, each one cleaned their dishes and got ready for bed.

Before Midna went to her room, Bratja pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, released her, slammed his door shut, leaving her confused.


End file.
